Humanity
by Beautifull Enigma
Summary: Coming to Mystic Falls was supposed to be safe and relaxing for Samantha. Getting over Elena was meant to be something Damon did alone. But maybe that's not what they actually need. Can either of them feel human again? post 2x08 all ships plus Damon/OC and Elijah/another OC
1. Chapter 1: Distraction

_**AN: i own nothing**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Distraction<strong>

Damon needed a drink. Better yet he needed space.

Yeah being the eternal stud had its perks put being stuck in a horribly lit bar , with music blearing in your ears when you already have a splitting headache was not one of them. Worse was when you used to be at the top of your game when it came to women and now just when you actually don't want a date for once in your life you seem to be the centre of attention. Well...female attention.

The girl who was talking at him had lost his interest hours ago so whe he finally had hand enough and leapt up he forgot her hand was perched on his shoulder.

"Ouch!" she pouted "Don't go"

He rolled his eyes and turned away. Pathetic

He had enough voices going on in his heard he most certainly did not need some blonde flirting herself nowhere fast in his ear for any longer.

He couldn't help replaying the scene in his head. Stupid memories! Isn't that what alcohol's for?

"Because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life" He'd tried to lead it in gently but really he just need to get it out!

"Damon…don't go there"

"No. I just have to say it. Just once. You just need to hear it… I love you Elena….And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you and why you can't know this…I don't deserve you…but my brother does"

He remembered how warm her forehead had felt as he kissed it , So opposite to his own cold harsh skin. He hated it,

"God! I wish you didn't have to forget this…but you do"

Compelling her, Knowing she would never know his feelings. He hated it. It was one of the hardest things he'd ever done…well recently at least. He smirked

But being reduced to tears by one human girl . THAT was what had led him here. He didn't cry, not full wet tears. Man up!

He slammed his fist on the empty bar, suddenly realising he'd plonked himself there

Her damn voice came back again, "No, you don't admit you get hurt. You get angry, cover it up. Then you do something stupid"

Actually you know what maybe he could handle all that female attention . I mean "Un clavo saca a otra clavo" right? One nail drives out another. Yeah he could 'do something stupid' like that blonde he'd left behind in the corner. NO wait she went to school with Elena. Too close. Too many strings

Suddenly a pair of dark black tight skinny jeans came into focus and the fiqure they covered caught his attention.

She'd dropped something and he had to admit he was glad she had…

She was on her own at an empty bar…Perfect

Then she stood up and he realised why :The apron

Damn it she was the bartender. That complicated things slightly

Hang on! Time , time what was the time?

He fumbled for his phone alcohol kicking in making it difficult. 11;55 , five minutes till shift change ,Yes he was that much of regular

OK Five minutes convince her before she left…yeah he could do that.

She was wiping down the bar, He slid closer.

She felt his eyes on her .

Great! A perfect ending to a perfect day. The resident sleeze-stud (Was that even a word?) picked her of all people. Three hours had given her long enough to build a profile for this guy all she needed now was his name. Hiding behind the bar all night, you see things.

She was lean and a well built figure but not tall. Her hair was thick dark black brown curls that she had pulled back in pony tail. Her face he guessed was oval form the soft and smooth jaw line that could not hide behind her fringe. Her fringe however gave hints to a tougher edgier side as it was layered and almost rocky

A challenge

"You're new "He toyed

His voice sounding both teasing and intrigued at the same time broke her safe silence. Watching him carefully through her hair she tried to pick him apart. She'd had enough leather jackets in her life to last a lifetime what made this one so different? Something about him interested her. Something..- No! Work!

"Thank You Captain Obvious"

They made eye contact for a split second.

Those piercing blue eyes caught her by surprise for a split second.

Then she covered it up and leapt up onto the counter.

Damon slid closer this was easier then he had thought.

She smirked to herself when she realised why his interest had suddenly intensified. She saw his eyes follow her legs' lean smooth shape as she slid them across the bar before landing suddenly on the other side. She would not want him to entertain any thought like that again. Her guard needed to stay up now.

"What can I get you?"

Back to business? Damon thought Just like that?

"Um what ever that was" he handed her the half empty glass

Once she gave him his drink he merely held it and left in touched for now "Now, Who are you Miss newbie?"

"I'm old enough to drink the drinks I serve that should be your only concern"

21 he made a note of that she was at least 21

He caught her watching him for a second he sent a smirk her way

Green , her eyes were green no wait ! Hazel definitely hazel. And her skin was slightly pale like his own

"OK Lone Ranger There's a room full of nails to drive her out with"

Shed caught his Spanish proverb

That meant she had been listening to him

Wait! He said that out loud?

She dug her leather jacket out from beneath the bar placing it on it

Right in front of him .Big Mistake. While she packed up he raided her pockets

She slid off her black t shirt which caught on the white singlet beneath for a second before she quickly realised and pulled the white singlet down. She pulled out her tie so her hair fell gently into it curly place and her fringe swept to his right her left. "This nail has to go" she slipped her leather jacket on and turned to leave

"One second. Miss Evans" the triumph sickeningly evident in his voice she wanted to kick herself

She slowly turned to see him play his eyebrows at her, her driving license hand. She swore shed never seen someone look like the cat whose got the cream over a piece of plastic before. He was a stubborn one.

She stroad back leaning as close as her threat and fear would let her

"You want it back don't you?" he leaned even closer smirking

She snatched for it "Ah..ah ah ah" he tutted her " One condition"

"Im not kissing you" he was so close to her right now he was capable of practically anything

"Oh we'll deal with that later don't you worry. For now. One drink"

"That's it"

" Yeah 'that's it' geez!"

"Fine"  
>"Pinky promise" he pouted . Man he was drunk<p>

She pinky promised then slid her legs over the bar again landing in the seat beside him

"I'd love to meet you sober"

"Trust me" he looked at her "I'm far less entertaining sober. So…you better strike while the irons hot" he flirted

She surrendered to a small laugh " I hate a guy who knows he's hot"

" So you admit I'm hot then?" He eyed her

She placed her hand on his instantly seeing it seize his attention. "You think you are. A little humility would be nice"

She slid her license out from under his hand

" nah I don't do humility come to think of it I don't really do humanity either"

"So. Samantha…Sam...Sammie" he toyed

She glared at him

HE gave up annoying her for a second seeing it was genuinely ruining his chances

"I'm Damon" she shook his hand

"So whose this nail" she asked a couple of drinks later

"None of your business"

"OK…."

" NO I don't wanna talk about her" He slid way too close" I wanna talk about YOU"

"You see Mr Salvatore Im not quite…"she stumbled "that drunk ."

"Oh I think you are"  
>She was however vastly more sober then him and getting soberer by the minute<p>

"I mean look at us we could be this cute little leather jacket family, we match! Snap! You win!"  
>"For how long? a few hours? 24 max?" her scepticism was instinct by now<p>

"48!" he stuck his hand in the air in order to bid higher then clumbsiky bourhg it down" It's the weekend . duh!"

"how could I forget" she rolled her eyes almost sober now

"Look" she suddenly felt bad for being so harsh with him " lets get you home" She gathered her things

"Finally!" He laced and arm around her waist which she simply moved to her shoulder. And helped him stagger out to her car. He was heavier then she expected and his hands were frightfully cold for being drunk and inside a crowded bar for four hours but people had bad circulation right?

Once shed seatbelted him in ignoring all flirtaous remarks about her good taste in cars or the proximity caused by her fixing his belt , she set off

Liz had given her a basic tour of the town a couple of weeks ago

"So the Salvatore house then?" she tried to keep him awake as they reached the outskirts,

"Yup, oooooooo Stefan is gonna kiiiilllll meeee" he teased himself like a child making her secretly smile to herself

"Whose Stefan?"  
>"My baby bro and look there he is! Naww doesn't he look all grown up and angry"<p>

She saw the silhouette of young broad shouldered teen in the light of the doorway

She found it strange that normal protective older brother was leaving his mess to his little brother, Normally the eldest was the role model right?

She pulled into the drive and switched off the ignition

Well what next? I mean what was she going she barely knew this guy?  
>"Kiss goodnight ?" he snuck in the quick comment as she leaned over to undo his belt. He just with in reach but she fought that moment and clambered out .<p>

"Stefan?"

"He's drunk?" he didn't sound surprised or amused

"Yip"

"OK Ive got it sorted thanks" he let his older brother lean on him and helped him up the steps , the scene brought a soft smile to her lips

.Then the door slammed

"The light it burns!" Damon staggered outside the next morning chuckling at his own pun

Stefan suppressed a smile

Damon stopped suddenly

"Dude where's my car?" His Ashton Kutcher impression as good as always but Stefan wasn't in the mood

"Very funny Damon"

"NO seriously?" he looked genuinely confused

"Its at the grill . You gotta ride home and from a beautiful woman none the less"

Stefan couldn't help but love the fact that for once Damon had not came,saw and conquered

Damon finally recollected his memories "Ah! Yes Sa-man-tha!" he held one hand up using the other to pretend he was putting her name up in lights

Then he stopped "And she DIDN'T stay the night?"

" Nope" Stefan stated bluntly " Looks like you've gotta up your came brother" Stefan suppressed a chuckle patting Damon's shoulder before disappearing inside.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW<em>**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight Inside

**Hey guys ! I'm back thanks for waiting so patiently . Tell me If Im doing the characters justice and what you think of samantha? :) as always i own nothing . this chapters title was expired by Red's song of the same title and the last chapter's title was inspired by Damon's line to Andy "be my distraction". and spread the word of this FF and give me any suggestions of how to make it more discoverable I think ive got the keywords wrong or something :)**

**Enjoy! R&R :)**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter Two: The Fight Inside<strong>

"Hey Matt!" Samantha walked into the grill as Matt was cleaning tables . She decided to help him .He had dark rings under his eyes. "What time did they all clear out?"

"Not soon after you left 2 maybe 3"

"You're dedicated, my friend. You must be knackered"

He shrugged with a smile

"So." they began stacking and un-stacking chairs " What's up with you and Damon" his voice sound curious but more like a confrontation.

Matt. Always Mr Serious

Samantha was genuinely surprised "What?"

"Well…when I arrived you two looked pretty comfortable. And you left together .What Am I supposed to think? "

"Matt, I just met they guy"

"I know but that…"He pointed to where she had been sitting with Damon" was the first time I've seen you laugh"

" I was drunk" she brushed it off focusing on helping him

" Not that drunk" he corrected

"Done?" she finished helping

"Yeah that's it. This isn't even your shift?"

"I know " she headed towards the bar" I forgot my bag " she called from beneath bar. From sown there all she heard from Matt was a chuckle  
>"What?" she stood up looking at him<p>

"Nothing " he shrugged

She walked towards him "what? you think I was too "distracted" to remember it?"

"Your words not mine"

"Go home Matt. Get some rest "she gave the teen a small smile suddenly feeling the five year age and experience difference

She headed for the door

"Hey Samantha" she turned back "How Caroline?" those poor baby blue eyes

"She's fine Matt Don't worry" she gave a soft smile

"Thanks! " Damon leapt out of Stefan's car his eyes scanning the carpark for his own

"What's the big rush?" Stefan refused to leave him be. Eying him

He shrugged with a grin "Well…."

"Careful" Stefan warned making Damon pull a face before his brother drove off.

But rather than going to his car he changed his mind well actually he followed his gut instinct and headed into the grill. Careful? She's only one girl how bad can things be?

"Matt asked about you today" Samantha looked up from the fridge to gage Caroline's reaction as they made sandwiches for lunch.

"Yeah?" Caroline when to say something but then Liz came in

"How are you feeling Samantha? Any better?" Liz got straight to the point didn't she?

"Much better, Thanks"

"Any pain?"

Caroline instantly stopped cutting the carrots, the room meant dead silent and they all awaited her response even herself. How do you explain this to someone?

A house of all women she hoped meant that her secret was safe "Not much" she shrugged casually

In hurry to move the topic along and get back to her work she suddenly spilt mayonnaise all down her shirt.

As she was up in her designated room changing into her yellow Hedley shirt and black cardigan she heard a voice downstairs. "Hello Liz!" A familiar voice? Shed only been in town two weeks how could a voice feel familiar already?

"Is Samantha home? "the chipper voice bounced its way off the walls and up the stairs simply teasing her ears. Why did she know that voice ?

Avoiding her own reflection in the mirror she flicked her out from her cardigan and smoothed her top out.

"She's upstairs but-" the person was already bounding up the staircase. The heavy fall of their feet suddenly clicked everything into place.

"Damon." She moaned rolling her eyes

"Why hello to you too"he teased leaning against her doorframe , that smug smirk matching is proudly folded arms

"What are you doing here?" it wasn't snappy or grumpy she said it simply in curiosity as she folded her own arms slowly coming closer

"Oh. Don't you worry I didn't come here to see you. Liz and I work together"

She continued to cross the room towards him

"Oh really?"

"Yeah" he smirked

"On what exactly?"

He sighed thinking of an excuse then met her eye again with a spark in it "National security"

She gave a small laugh looking away " That doesn't explain what you're doing in my doorway " that's close enough now, she stopped drawing nearer .Don't get yourself in trouble now " and not downstairs"

His eyebrows sank and his eyes flickered playfully " You interest me " and yet his voice was full and deep and suspicious. It shocked her for a second.

"To the point of stalking?" she raised an eyebrow. She'd never told him that she lived here

He straightened up to defend himself "it's not my fault Matt squeaked like pig"

She went to protest.-

"Damon!" Liz's voice rang up the stairs "Are you staying for lunch?"

His eyes never left Samantha's not daring to back down from this challenge "No!" he called back. When he registered no reaction in her eyes he added:" I'm gonna take Samantha out to see the sights . Is that O.K?"

He got the shock he wanted

"As long as you feed her" Liz added

"Don't worry Liz!" Samantha looked in his eyes " He just offered to pay!"

"How's the head?" She asked as he drove them through town

"it's been worse"

Conversation was awkward .For a man who she suspected was normally full of smooth, snappy, one-liners he was oddly quiet.

"How's 'the nail' ?" This mystery girl seemed to be driving him insane.

She caught a glimpse of shock or pain she couldn't tell which, before he caught himself "none of your business"

"so…." She didn't want to pry open any boxes he'd rather keep shut .She smiled turning back to look out the front. "Where are we going.?"

Her voice was happy and light. The sunlight danced across her ever so slightly pale skin and rays of it illuminated the flecks of green hidden in her haze eyes. The golden light peaked a glimpse at maroony-red highlights in her hair that had now grown out hinting to rebellious teenage years long forgotten.

She intrigued him beyond his own belief in curiosity and fascination. She was a project that sent Elena and all his troubles slowly to the back of his mind.

"Wait and see" he smirked catching a quick sideways glance at her before focusing on the road again.

She felt a strange contentment in seeing him smile even if it was a forced smug smirk . She had a feeling genuine smiles were a rare occurrence on his slightly harsh pale face. His striking features could go either way :harsh and cold or bold and handsome. She still wasn't sure which.

She knew his type , knew them very well. Men who were a regular at bars and for whom it was irregular to leave alone. Men who could never fully be trusted not to have an ulterior motive. Men who thought the world of themselves but nothing of the world. She'd known one of these men all too well and his memory ever present in the back of her mind kept her detached from Damon . Cautious and Suspicious. His humour entertained her but his attitude drove her mad. But what if you're wrong, Sam?

It was as if the man he was now wasn't what life has originally intended him to be .

"Here we are" he snapped her attention back. She suddenly realised they were in the middle of the forest.

"Damon…" she started cautiously

"Don't worry" he half-laughed "I'm not going to do anything"

He couldn't make any promises it had been a while, "Come on!" he clambered out "This way" He trudged off thought the tress and crunching fallen leaves.

She took a second to talk herself into it then quickly trailed behind.

"Damon? Damon?"

"Damon! Where are you? I've fallen behind .Slow down!"

She couldn't see where he'd gone. There was no clear tracks or broken branches and twigs . She'd been dumb enough to stumble slightly and in the time it had taken her to regain herself ,She's lost him.

Surely he couldn't walk that fast?

She was alone in the middle of some random forest with no help. What could she do but guess? Si she chose where she figured he'd gone and so she pushed though the foliage.

Suddenly, she felt herself plummeting, falling, crashing, tumbling down a steep bank. Panic and adrenaline rushed through her system pounding her heart as she fell. She reached out grasping, groping the empty air for something to grab onto! Something to hang on to!

When , stillness finally returned to her she hurt all over. Old bruises retouched. Old scars just recently healed now undone. New injuries that would show in the morning. Throughout all her agony she only gave small gasps of pain, fighting it.

Damon was suddenly standing over her. It startled her. Where had he come from?

The sight of those two dark boots and tall, strong legs suddenly flashed painful, dark images of memories that she normally kept at bay until the nightmares consumed her.

She suddenly felt one of the most horrible feelings she'd ever felt. It made her feel sick to the stomach. A feeling that she had been reminded of so many times in the recent years, that she'd grown to hate it :

Vulnerability.

Crumpled at a mere stranger's feet, she was completely at his mercy.

A beautiful woman was lying at his feet simply covered in blood. Human blood. Her ankle was probably broken and so she had no way to escape. She had very few connections in the town. She wouldn't be missed. He felt a hint of transformation in his eyes and teeth.

But then the man she'd only known barley twenty four hours broke her expectations. He scooped her up into his strong arms.

It wasn't that he hadn't been tempted. Heck! He had been soooo tempted for just another hit! Screw Stefan and Elena's expectations of him! But when she had registered his presence over her something changed. That look in her eyes caught his attention. He couldn't quite register what feeling they showed. Dread? Fear? Pleading?. Almost a mix of all four.

He couldn't do it then, so he bent over her beaten body and took her gently into his arms. She fought him slightly then relaxed too weak.

Why had he done that? Let the opportunity slide? Was she getting to him?

"I'm sorry . I've ruined our grand adventure" She forced a laugh in her pain. Showing a strength that impressed him.

"oh! And your shirt" She suddenly realised he'd ripped a piece of his sleeve off to mop up the blood.

They sat on the bank of the river in the sun by the falls . His intended destination.

Show her the falls, crack a few jokes, see what answers you can get. That had been his original plan.

Now, Things were changing. He wiped the cuts from her head but now as he tended to her hands a wrists he felt a trickle of her deep res, tempting blood slide down his thumb. He realised he really shouldn't be doing this, it was too tempting. He couldn't control himself like Stefan could.

Samantha saw his hand start to tremble just enough that he probably though she couldn't notice. Her eyes studied his face seeing an immense amount of intense concentration in his eyes as he began to roll up the sleeves of her sweater.

Her heart leapt. Her hand grabbed his violently and strong halting his movements

Hazel panic met blue shock in one instant.

Damon studied her for a second ,eyes narrowing. She looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Sorry" he whispered. She released his hand no longer meeting his eyes.

Damon replayed that moment over again in his head as he drove home that afternoon.

Had she felt how unnaturally cold his hands were? Or did she just misread his intentions?

But that sheer terror in her eyes made him think that there must be something else.

And that image imprinted itself in his mind making him determined to find out what that "something else" was.

That night once Caroline had helped Samantha and her crutches up the stairs and she'd explained what had happened for the millionth time. She was finally alone

He'd slid up her sleeve! How had she lost her concentration for that split second letting her guard slip? Had he seen!

Hobbling she stood in front of the mirror. But this time she looked. She actually looked at her reflection. And she was disgusted.

Disgusted at what a façade it was. Taking one of her face-wipes that she could just reach in her top drawer without moving, she began to clean her face.

Beneath the layer of foundation the cracks began to show, Stripping away the layers . brown turned to a sickly green. The bruising showed on the corners of her forehead, still not completely healed even thugh it had been months. There was still cuts beneath her lip and eye connected to memories.

Then slipping of her clothes carefully, and awkwardly, she saw what she hadn't wanted Damon to see. The thick deep purple bruises dotted everywhere across her body.

All this, Sam, You almost let him see all of this!

And the two words he's almost read on the iniside of her wrist, thick and black :

'NEVER AGAIN'

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it :) the next few chapters are already written so hold on tight ! Thank you for lasting till the end. Love B.E. xo<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: In My Veins

**Here it is! Sorry it took so long and its a little boring i just want time to pass realistically before things get more complicated because Damon and Sam are both very tightly closed people so its gonna take a while but don't worry we'll get there eventually:) in ideas? suggestions? thoughts? Please Reivew. Thank you all for waiting so patiently . I dont own TVD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: In My Veins<strong>

It was still bugging Damon when he got home. He didn't even know why! He'd barely known her twenty four hours, forty eight tops and yet she now fully occupied his thoughts. He'd thought this raging hunger inside of him just to hide that side of him from her and not scare her off... or maybe it had been because she was hurt…but that hadn't stopped him before? Fighting that. Temptation was what had startled him the most. Normally he would just give in to the hunger it was a part of him after all. Perhaps Elena naïve persistent belief in some good in him was finally chipping at way at him. Or not

Stefan actually startled him he was that deep in thought. "So...um" Stefan started then tried to phrase It carefully "Caroline came round today"

"And?" He couldn't care less what Vampire Barbie did she wasn't his problem anymore.

"She want you to back off from Samantha" Stefan warned "She was serious, Damon"

THIS got Damon's attention. Why did Samantha, Sam as he had subbed her, suddenly need protecting? "Was she really pissed?" He laughed it off

Stefan rolled his eyes but nodded "Yeah. Damon. She really was"

"Interesting…" he pouted thinking

"Damon…" Stefan warned

"OH Come on!" he chuckled slapping Stefan's shoulder covering up his genuine interest with flirtatious intentions "What's a little thrill of the chase " He smiled at his brother who didn't return the favour

"We both know, Damon. " Stefan said as Damon walked towards the stairs "That you don't chase …you hunt"

Damon turned back on the stairs "Hunt. Chase. What's the difference?" he pulled a face.

"People get hurt. Damon." Stefan came closer completely serious. (As always Damon thought) "People die"

Did Stefan really think that low of him to kill this girl after…. - OK well history would dictate that that was possible. Stefan's opinion was justified but still.

Damon simply continued upstairs,

There was a part of their adventure Samantha still couldn't remember. How had she gotten to the car? She remembered falling asleep on the grass in the warm sun then waking up fully belted in but not the transition? The sun had barely moved in that time so how had she gotten there so fast? Had he carried her back? The image of him doing that didn't feel right in her mind. One minute he's trying to seduce you the next he saves your life? He confused her so much but then again he intrigued her more than she was willing to admit.

A couple of weeks later, Samantha were able to crutcher her way into the Grill with Caroline and Bonnie. Damon saw her eyes searching the room and instinctively caught those flashing her smirk wish received a rolling of the eyes. She however softened slightly smiling to him across the room with a nod. They weren't quite friends, or strangers enough to be acquaintances there was just…..an understanding between them.

Caroline saw their locked gazes and grabbed Samantha's attention "Drink?" she quickly asked ushering Samantha into the booth

"Just a Coke" she smiled.

While Caroline knew she was younger then Samantha and had no right to interfere she was determined that Damon would not repeat history with Samantha.

Samantha turned back to talk to Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt and Tyler who were sitting with them. Stefan and Elena joined them leaving Damon alone at the bar.

Half an hour or so later she finally gave into the nagging need to see if he was ok there by himself. She managed to crutcher her was over

"Miss me?" He quickly cut in before she could speak smirking as usual.

She ignored him fighting his contagious smirk "Well I WAS gonna thank you for the other day but if you're gonna is like that…" she sat down leaning her crutches against the bar.

He chuckled "Well…get used to it because it's not like you can storm off if I upset you"

"Shut up" she muttered glaring at him.

He looked over her shoulder nodding at the teens "So the teenies drinking the night away isn't good enough entertainment for you?" He took a glug of his own drink

"Ahh...Conversation with high schoolers tends to go round in circles after a while and I don't really care that much about Tracy's new haircut or a new cheerleader's uniform so…. Plus I try to control my drinking cause my ex was like…a waaayyy too heavier a drinker" she tried to make light of it then suddenly panicked at how deep she had just led the conversation.

He gave her chuckle he suspected she needed "Geez! SO-rry" he joked he pulled a face at her glum mood

"Don't be. He was dick"

"Yeah... " he took another drink " mine was a bitch"

"Don't we make a pair" She laughed then quickly apologized "Laughing at your heartbreak isn't the most sensitive thing"

"Well let's change the subject then."

"To what exactly?" she raised an eyebrow

"How about the subject of you….?" He smirked drawing the sentence out flirtation simply ingrained in his system

"Damon…" she warned

Silence

"Now. Dinner's coming so you'd better stop sulking over here and join us." She managed to grab her crutches

"Who said anything about sulking?" He helped her steady herself

"I did" They headed over

As they were leaving Caroline and surprisingly Damon waited for Samantha to sort out her crutches. Damon felt Caroline's gaze burning into his cheek

"I've got it sorted Blondie" He looked at her

Caroline went to protest but Samantha agreed with him "I'll be fine" she gave a soft smile

"Fine I'll see you at home. Samantha" she looked directly at Damon "Behave"

"Of course, your majesty" he mocked. Samantha raised a sceptical eyebrow at him once Caroline had left.

"What?" he pulled a face "can't I just do one thing without having…" then he smirked slowly "…Other….intentions?"

"No" she fought the urge to smile "I don't think you can"

"Come on." He sighed "Up you get" he reached out a hand

"Hang on" he suddenly felt her grasp his hand tighter than he had expected "I want to try something" she pulled him before her so they were parallel.

Her fingers slowly trailed down his forearms until she could grip them

Using him for support she pulled herself to her feet. She shook slightly but eventually got her balance. When she looked up she was an inch from his face. Those blue eyes had a way of drilling into her that was creepy and exciting all at once. But rather than a cocky smirk she found a private soft smile played across his lips.

"What?" she looked away embarrassed

"You're really psyched about this aren't you?"

She didn't answer "Back up slowly"

He pulled a face she sighed rolling her eyes "PLEASE"

He gently stepped backwards acting as her walking frame. He saw her face light up each time she made a successful step forward with what he guessed was little pain.

A little smile exploded on her face then was quickly hidden. She closed her eyes exhaling as they stopped. The image of her long, dark eyelashes gently closed, her lips parted slightly and how she close she was suddenly gave him the urge to-

"Let me go" she fortunately saved him from himself

"You sure?"

"Yip" she opened her eyes to prove it to him. He took a couple of steps back folding his arms and leaning against the table amused as she began to walk freely. The smile on her face was hilarious.

"Come on" he slung her crutches under his arm "I'll WALK you home" he mocked. She pocked out her tongue at him but accepted his offer.

Samantha wanted to hate Damon. She really wanted to he was everything her ex had been he fit the stereotype completely. But she felt like she was fighting a losing battle. Samantha slammed the journal shut. Caroline had suggested it saying it had "done wonders" for Elena. Samantha rolled her eyes at the thought. But this wasn't her! She didn't pour heart out to anyone let alone a piece of paper. She fought her emotions, buried them, and drowned them out with blaring music.

Suddenly she stopped. How had she become this cold? How had Marc made her into this person? She didn't even tell Matt and Caroline her two closest friends here her deepest thoughts and history and Liz only knew on a need to know basis. And yet. Damon…Damon was melting her. She felt like she WANTED to tell him things… like he could relate. But she couldn't! She wouldn't! She had to keep him at arms length.

Rose found Damon sitting by the fire glass in hand as usual.

"Oh dear I know that look" she joined him

"What?" he groaned annoyed at her for breaking his thoughts.

"The big Damon Salvatore has a mere human possessing his thoughts and he doesn't like it." She teased leaning closer to take his glass and finish its contents. "Any one would've thought you were the one who was compelled."

Damon knew he couldn't rid of her they were living under the same roof. But he did not want to be talking deep and meaningfuls not with her, not now. Not with anyone.

He turned to her "Compelled to serve who?"

Rose took a stab in the dark "Elena"

Damon looked away

"Or not…?"  
>For a split second Damon had thought she's say Samantha. She was getting into his veins and he didn't know whether or not he liked it. She was definitely annoyed by him in numerous ways but she never said she hated him right? He shook the thought away.<p>

"Go away Rose" he muttered and reluctantly she did.


	4. Chap 4:One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**AN: YAY! finally a new chapter! thank you so much to all of you trying to get my but into gear by telling me you want more! that means so much! Sorry i just moved countries so i thought this chapter had gotten lost in transition but i just found it!. It's a little cheesier but its laying the foundation s for later don't worry. please message me anytime with critiques or ideas. even requests anything! avr1432 your help was phenomenal thank you**

**R and R and enjoy :)**

**random fact: the title was original one step closer but then that felt to twilight cheesy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back<strong>

"Mind if I join you?"

Samantha looked up from her book to see Damon towering over her next to the table.

"if you must"

She quickly hid her book under a napkin, as he pulled up a chair knowing full well he was interrupting her lunch break.

He saw her embarrassment and reached across the table watching her squirm as he slowly pulled the napkin off. The book was Jane Eyre. He had to admit he was surprised, he hadn't picked her for the period drama sappy type.

"Don't start" she got in first before he could tease her.

"Well at least I've heard of it" he nicked one of her chips and lounged back in the chair

"The big bad boy is more cultured then I thought"

"You didn't see that one coming did you?"

She gave in to a laugh "no"

Then he leaned back forward "When does your shift finish?"

"Damon…" she warned

"Easy, All the kiddies are at school. All the adults are at work . I'm bored."

She started clearing her table knowing where he was going with this "Well that's what you get for being a spoilt rich kid living off his inheritance instead of an actual job"

He rolled his eyes

"Go entertain Rose." She stood up and he quickly followed

"Then who will entertain me?"

She smirked "I'm sure you'll think of something" she walked away

He was hot on her heels "Come on just one –"

"one what?"

A slow smirk came on to his face. She rolled her eyes muttering "You are unbelievable!"

"That's the idea"

She turned on her heel and kept walking.

Matt entered the cafeteria alone. As anticipated there was Tyler taking a seat next to Caroline. Was he the only one who saw how inseparable those two were? Caroline tried to catch his eye but he avoided it. This wasn't her fault he just wished she could open up her eyes! She had been all over the place lately and he wished he knew why. He found a seat of his own.

"How are you feeling?

"About what?" Tyler whispered back to Caroline who gave a small laugh

"Everything!"

Tyler took a bite of his ub "You know what? OK. I feel like things are getting better"

"Good" Caroline smiled softly as she looked into his eyes.

Tyler loved those eyes….No! bro! wake up! Too close. Too fast.

Tyler saw her watching Matt. Those two had been exchanging longing , sad glances down the school corridors for weeks now.

"And you?"

She quickly hid whatever it was he'd caught a glimpse of "Fine" she forced a smile pushing a hair behind her ear.

"How's Rose?"

Stefan chuckled at Elena's comment as she carried her food tray through the cafeteria

"What?" Elena caught a sideways glance at him. Then turned back to searching for Caroline or Bonnie.

"She nearly killed you. Yet YOU'RE asking how SHE is?"

"She didn't try to kill me. She was going to give me to Elijah that's all"

"Same thing" he muttered

"Stefan?!" she scolded shocked

He looked at her

"Sorry" he looked up at her "I'm just sick of you being dragged into my mess"

"They came for me Stefan. It was my mess"

He gave in with a shrug

"Elena!" Caroline called them over smiling.

"How's Samantha? I heard her legs healed?" Elena asked Caroline who smiled

"Yeah she seems good. She's made some friends at the grill" she caught another quick glance at Matt across the room "But Yeah it healed really quick"

Stefan still wanted to ask Damon about that.

"Is it just me" Tyler chipped in trying to not feel awkward sitting with this lot "Or has she been seeing a lot of Damon?"

Caroline felt the silence and she knew it was easier for Tyler to say it being slightly more removed from Damon or Samantha then one of them who would fear the two of them finding out.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Damon's name as her and Jeremy sat down.

Stefan laughed at her dislike of his brother. Elena on the other hand was oddly quiet. The fact that Damon seemed to have found another friend..another girl…besides them …could be moving on from his rumoured feelings..She didn't know how to feel about it. He had been so close to coming out with it and confirming her suspicions and now it was like he was completely avoiding her. She needed a little time to adjust to him not being around all the time. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

"You just can't stay away can you?" she felt him there before Sam turned around to see Damon sitting at the bar. He smirked toasting her with his glass of bourbon

"I told you I needed entertaining"

"Oh and you just happen to show up five minutes before my shift finishs?" she perched an eyebrow coming over to him

"Kerry was VERY helpful" He teased leaping over the bar

"If you can't go one day without seeing me" she teased "People will start to gossip, you know?" She lead him out from behind the bar and they start collecting empties.

"Let them"

"Oh it you're not worried it'll mess with your Saturday night seduction slot if her girls her rumours that you're taken?"

"No!" he chuckled. Then smirked softly to himself amused that she'd noticed his patterns.

They brought all the glasses back to the bar and she grabbed her bag. In that enclosed space behind the bar their fingers brushed and thighs bumped accidently.

"You know" Damon suddenly grabbed her. The grill was practically empty but she gave a yelp and blushed all the same. She was trapped in his arms that were around her waist , his fingers locked together behind her. "We could always just give them something to gossip about"

He grinned.

She recovered instantly "You here for a reason?"

Elena's face flashed behind his eyes and quickly let her go a little bit of guilt welling as he realized Sam had made him completely forget her.

"Yeah. I'm taking you on and road trip whether you like it or not" he was back round the bar again now leaning against it

"The day's practically over"

"Come on!"

"Fine" she slung her bag over the shoulder as they headed for the door "but it's my turn to drive."

He threw her his keys.

She'd always secretly envied his car not that she'd ever let him know that "So where are we headed?" Samantha plugged her ipod into his stereo and was ready to head off. Her hair was tied up and her red shirt highlighted the fact that she was beginning to tan. She still wore that leather bracelet Damon noted.

" The next town over" Damon said in the middle of fiddling with something in the backseat " We're going shopping"

"You really were bored!"

He shrugged "it's your birthday soon right? You need a party or would you rather Barbie turned it into a high school prom?"

"Who said you were allowed to-…Fine" she gave in

She started the car "You have a freakish memory my friend" she muttered as she pulled out into the road.

"You said my friend" he teased causing her to roll her eyes

"Don't let it go to your head"

Caroline and Bonnie were texting each other during class.

C: I just wanna kill Damon don't you?

B: Always, what was is this time?

C: Samantha

B: You don't trust him with her?

C: Not for a second

B: Can she handle him?

C: I'm not sure. She's a little vunerable at the moment

B: How come?

C: Her secret. Not mine

B: Skeletons in her closet?

C: More like demons

C: lol Demon. Damon

"You're never gonna tell me are you?' Samantha broke the silence as they drove through the countryside

"Tell you what?" He looked at her , eyebrow raised suspicious

"You know what. The girl that you were drinking to forget when we met,"

"Nope" It wasn't just that because it was driving him nuts it was because he'd barely been able to admit to himself until that night. Let alone anyone else

"Ok.." she trailed off awkwardly "Then tell me something I don't know"

"Stefan and I've only been in town a year" he shrugged

"Really?"

"mhm" He smirked at her shock "He blew in and I followed"

"You've blended in pretty well" she pouted debating it with a shrug

That's the idea he thought

"How do you know Liz?" He caught a quick glance at her catching the brief flicker of something across her face

"family friend"

"Wow . how short and snappy you are today" he teased "No secrets I can dig up? Now that would be fun.." he leaned closer taunting her

"Damon" she warned harsh and flat.

"OK" he put his hands up in surrender backing off and then spotted something.

"Damon!" she complained.

"Eyes on the road" he corrected her He was now sifting his way through her ipod playlist

"Leave it!" she tried to stop him

"Eyes on the road. Hands on the wheel!" then he chuckled to himself.

"Pick one" he held up the screen to her

"What happened to hands on the wheel?" She perched an eyebrow

"Go on!"

"Fine" She hit the song at the top of the list. He pouted pretending to be impressed. By the time the song had been stuck on repeat for about the hundredth time Sam was singing along tapping the steering wheel but he wasn't playing along but she didn't care. The sun was shining, he seemed to have backed off from his suspicions and Mark and whoever this nail was could go to hell. This was their revenge to be happy. "Don't patronize, I realize I'm losing and this is my real life" He was just sitting back enjoying the show "I'm half asleep and I am wide awake this habit is always so hard to break"

She pouted and he muttered something about not being able to sing but the lyrics kind of hit him between the eyes as she carried on "I don't wanna be the bad guy, I've been blaming myself and I think you know why. I'm killing time and time's killing you everyway that I do" then she leaned over to him trying once again in vain to get him to join in ' DID YOU SAY? Please just follow me, I thought you wanted me! Cause I want you all to myself. I'll try and suck it up. I just can't suck it up make me feel like someone else!" She laughed then saw that strange look on his face and turned it down.

Rose's voice echoed in his ears. Test it. Tell her something deeper. See how it feels. Do you trust her with it? Do you feel guilty?

"Katherine" he whispered.

"Pardon?" she caught a quick glance at his thoughtful face,

"Truce" she looked confused then nodded

"Yeah. Truce" He grinned

"Ok" He started talking with his hands . Just leading straight into it. How did he do that? She could never be that open . " When I was all young and innocent I met a girl who well…wasn't"

"Your first love?" She looked at him for a second genuinely asking no taunt in her voice.

" Something like that. Anyway her name was Katherine"

"You think Damon Samantha his blood don't you?' Stefan and Elena were walking to his car. They were managing to do this breakup thing quite well for now..staying friends it felt weird but they were managing. Elena watched his mind work on overdrive

"A fracture like that just doesn't heal that fast" Elena smiled softly remembering his dreams of being a doctor

" I know Da-" she stopped herself "Grayson said when Jeremy broke his leg it would take months. It only took her one"

Then suddenly Stefan turned to her "Do you trust her?"

Elena was surprised. "I'd be more worried about Damon. You know how unpredictable he can be"

"And she's not the mystery girl? The nail?" Samantha asked

"Nope. That'll require a whole other road trip" He teased.

"Well they say ignorance is bliss." She shrugged and he laughed.

The song finally changed and slow depressing Adelle piano echoed in his ears "Ouch" he looked physically in pain.

"Don't insult my music! I like a bit of everything" It was turning tables she knew it was and lyrics shut her up The connection to Marcus in this was too strong for the memories not to come back

Damon couldn't help but be intriqued by this sudden change in character . This song meant something to her didn't it? Yeah he mocked girls' love of girly rubbish like Taylor Swift but when a young woman is flung into silence by just the first few words of a song something big was going on behind it. Something to big not to know.

Under your thumb I can't breathe. She suddenly felt the chill of those winter eyes one her. His stare so intent and close she felt a chill run down her spine. How could he make her feel this…..exposed? The lyrics suddenly took on a new meaning applying not only to Marcus but….but to Damon? I won't let you close enough to hurt me?

A bitter laugh escaped her. He was nowhere near close enough to hurt her.

"What?" His eyes narrowed

"Nothing" she forced a shrug

"It's your ex, isn't it?" He got no reply.

"I told you mine…" He prodded

"No Damon!"she snapped at him regretting it instantly. She felt her anger drive a wedge between them and she wiped the Marcus-induced tears away as he told her to pull over

"Come on let's get this over and done with" she muttered.

Stefan and Elena had met the others at the grill for coffee now they finally arrived at the Salvatore mansion. Stefan knocked and got no reply. They snuck inside

"Damon? Rose?'

"He's not here" Rose called through from the lounge

"Well where is he?" Stefan demanded

"Out" Rose shrugged "He didn't say where"

"With Samantha?" Elena asked this time Rose nodded.

Damon had told her to wait in the car so she did. He'd really thrown himself into this birthday bash project hadn't he she looked at all the bags and boxes in her back seat. She got our phone to play snake while she waited and saw a voicemail. It was Liz?

"Samantha, hi I thought you should know. That Damon just called me he said you were in the changing room? He was asking all about where you came from before you came her. It's in your hands whether he knows or not but be careful."

She was gonna kill him.

"You're awfully quiet" He teased looking across at her white knuckles on the steering wheel. "Well" he sighed "If you aren't going to talk about it then at least let me drive" the moonlight flickered in her eyes " You look knackered"

"Whoever said I had to tell you!" she felt defensive now . She pulled over leaping out of the car and slammed the door. He jumped out to switch seats then realized she was standing arms wrapped around herself staring into the field a lonely silhouette in the moonlight. Sam felt a hand on her shoulder and flicked it off harshly. Trembling and tears mixing in with intermittent flashbacks.

" I told you to drop it Damon, twice!"

"And I did"

She scoffed whipping around "No you didn't! You went behind my back and asked Liz! Just- " she sighed

"Just what? Leave you alone?!"

She met his eyes then muttered "Just drive" she threw her hands up in the air in defeat and slammed the passenger car door. The car ride was silent the entire way home.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>


End file.
